Just Rule It!
by Shady Lane Lana
Summary: This is a song spoof containing your dark lord, Voldemort. Only he's singing his version of Just Lose It by Eminem! This isnt to be taken seriously, R & R, please! No flames would be nice too.


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Harry Potter characters..thats JK Rowling B).  
the song is "Just lose it" by Eminem, which I also dont own lol._

Peeps, this song isnt to be taken seriously, its for fun. So no flames, please heh :-). (I really love the Tom Riddle character...except when he's being Voldemort. Its like Smeagol/Gollum thing 0o. Anyways, enjoy )

**Just Rule It!**

_Voldy making sounds:_  
Down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down, down!  
Ok..  
Guess who's back? crack and apparate  
Back again  
Voldy's back  
Frantically whisper to a friend  
Whaaaaaaaa

Now everyone report to the dead moore  
To the dead moore , to the dead moore  
Now everyone report to the dead more  
Just stop!...death-eater time

_Verse 1_  
Follow me my death eaters, to Harry, we beat out the crap  
Riddle who's back and I have a brand new trap  
And I don't mean trap as in a new face, or of a one minute duel with Harry duration  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
No hurries, Voldy's got a brand new poise  
What else could I possibly do to kill that Potter boy?  
I done tryed everything, but muggle toys  
That's just a stab at Arthur  
Now I have clothes, and I can go farther  
Memories go a bit hazy sometimes  
and sometimes I get a little out of my mind  
Nice wand, now hex, and now lets wreak some havic so hide  
cringe away, look at the lovely Voldy-Army, and cry  
But now I have a rep and i'll never be ignored  
Somehow bellatrix keyed I was cool  
And Peter, you must think im a fool to let you go  
Nobody's gonna hear, but fear it  
whisper a little "avada avada", its..oh hey  
its Snape reporting back from his trip  
But no one knows he's just a little snitch

_Chorus  
Now I'm gonna put you in a trance  
And make you do a death-eater dance!  
Yeah Harry shake that ass  
Oops I mean Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny  
One day im gonna rule the world  
Alright now rule it  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just rule it  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Dont be lazy  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Dont hate me  
(MWHA-HA)  
Dont hate me, well hate me  
(MWHA-HA)_

_Verse 2  
Well, it's Friday and it's my day  
Just to plot on Dumbledore all day  
Well maybe someday, I dont honestly care  
Everyday's just a nightmare  
Stalking bratty potter  
Killin some mudbloods on the way briefly  
Got my wand out, letting curses off to and fro  
I am unsure where this is goin  
I do know is when I find Harry,  
Im going to kill that Potty!_

_Pardon me , I don't slightly resemble Lurch?  
But im now dressed out for my newest death-eater twork  
Could you curse me to make me kick every death eater in my lair?  
Hex on me, maybe turn my brain to fries  
Now, Draco do the funky ferret  
Isnt that your way of embarresing the dark sign?  
Lucious Malfoy "My lord, you must be drunk or "  
Lucious! (AH-AH)  
NO SHOGGNLES! Tryed!  
Hold on, let me tell you my newest lines_

_Chorus  
Now I'm gonna put you in a trance  
And make you do a death-eater dance!  
Yeah Harry shake that ass  
Oops I mean Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny  
One day, im gonna rule the world  
Alright now rule it  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just rule it  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Dont be lazy  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Dont hate me  
(MWHA-HA)  
Dont hate me, well hate me  
(MWHA-HA)_

_Verse 3  
I'm not afraid, but my journal is impale-dade.  
I'm wondering around and I know who's to blame but,  
They say I was unforgivable cursing butt naked,  
Down Godric Hollow shoutin,  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Well I'm sorry, I don't feel bad -  
Because all I can say is,  
Its the best time I ever had!  
They said, "Grimms name it! Stop playing coy  
we had your journal,  
while you were writing to Ginny, "I'm your best friend, not a toy."_

_Now this is the part where trap goes down,  
it involves Harry and a invisible electric fence, but darn it,  
somehow he made it found,  
and it looks like its Azkaban for me now.  
But Bellatrix and that other guy come back in time and,  
everybody's lookin to turn back time.  
So im back to mortality!  
Look it's Malfoy,  
Why were you late for this battle?  
I'd think twice if you're about to tattle.  
I'm a very powerful man!  
Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtle, Myrtley,  
First mudblood I killed was that moping, Moanin Myrtle geek!  
Deatheaters! (LORD?) Deatheater's (LORD?)  
Make the muggles run, but try a locomotor mortis, what fun!  
rat death eater's,  
fightin' death eater's,  
mini death eater's,  
trapped death eater's,  
raw death eater's,  
hauled death eater's,  
I'm callin' all death eaters  
Everyone report to the dead moore  
It's your chance for a most distrubing tour  
With all of my evil tricks and my schemin'  
No no, when you laugh, you go (MWHA-HA-HA-HA)  
It's so creepy beyond reason!_

_Chorus  
Now I'm gonna put you in a trance  
And make you do a death-eater dance!  
Yeah Harry shake that ass  
Oops I mean Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny  
One day im gonna rule the world  
Alright now rule it  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just rule it  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Dont be lazy  
(MWHA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Dont hate me  
(MWHA-HA)  
Dont hate me, well hate me  
(MWHA-HA)_


End file.
